


Douce et terrible décadence

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: L'ombre poursuit Danny le typhlosion. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle emporte peu à peu sa maison et sa famille.





	Douce et terrible décadence

Le dos noir et le ventre jaune, je suis le typhlosion, le redoutable crache-feu. De mes entrailles bouillonnantes jaillissent des flammes dignes de l'enfer. Mes pattes ont beau être courtes, elles me portent à grande vitesse où que je souhaite aller. Je suis le puissant, le terrible, je suis l'indicible typhlosion !  
Le dos noir et le ventre jaune, je suis malade. Je le sais aux choses croquantes que mon dresseur glisse dans des morceaux de saucisse pour me les donner à manger. Je fais comme si je ne remarquais rien, même si les choses croquantes ont mauvais goût. Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec les ombres qui me poursuivent, ces ombres terribles qui me poursuivent.

« Danny, ça va ? »  
Feuilles vertes et fleurs colorées, c'est Rosie la roselia. Elle s'inquiète pour moi. C'est mon amie, Rosie.  
« Les ombres, les ombres sont là... »  
Feuilles vertes et fleurs colorées, je sais qu'elle ne me croit pas vraiment, mais elle essaye de s'intéresser quand même. Les ombres sont dangereuses, elle doit se protéger.  
L'ombre se rapproche !

Dos noir et ventre jaune, je bondis pour l'esquiver. Haletant, derrière le canapé, je me prends les pieds dans le tapis, mes horribles, courtes pattes qui autrefois étaient si rapides.  
« Danny ! »  
Feuilles vertes et fleurs colorées, Rosie se précipite vers moi, pour me relever, malgré sa petite taille.  
« Je vais demander aux pokémons sauvages du dehors, ils savent peut-être quelle est cette ombre qui te poursuit ! »

Feuilles vertes et fleurs colorées, elle est gentille, Rosie. Elle s'occupe de moi.  
Dos noir et ventre jaune, je suis un typhlosion poursuivi par une ombre.

* * *

Dos noir et ventre jaune, l'ombre est de retour. Elle n'était qu'une tache sur ma vision, maintenant c'est un voile qui pend constamment au-dessus de mon œil droit.  
« Danny, ça ne va pas ? Tu marches tout bizarrement... »  
Feuilles vertes et fleurs colorées, la roselia pirouette autour de moi. Elle me donne mal à la tête quand elle remue comme ça. Elle bondit devant, elle bondit à gauche, elle bondit à...  
« Non, pas là ! »

Dos noir et ventre jaune, je suis encore vif et leste. L'ombre ne m'a pas encore dévoré. D'un coup de patte, j'écarte brutalement la roselia de la droite, du manteau d'ombre dans lequel elle se précipitait.  
« Tu es folle ! » rugis-je de toutes mes forces.  
« Mais c'est toi qui es fou ! Tu m'as fait mal ! »  
Dos noir et ventre jaune, je grogne en tournant la tête vers la droite, vers l'ombre. Elle ne m'aura pas. Elle n'aura pas Rosie. Je ne laisserai pas l'ombre dévorer ma famille.

« Fais attention à l'ombre, Rosie. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arriverait si tu entrais dedans, mais... »  
Dos noir et ventre jaune, je me penche en avant et vérifie par-dessus mon épaule gauche que personne ne nous écoute. Puis je lui murmure sur le ton de la confidence :  
« L'ombre a déjà commencé à dévorer la maison. Elle a mangé la partie droite de tous les objets. Elle a mangé la jambe droite de nos dresseurs, et leurs bras aussi. Tout, elle dévore tout. Les dresseurs ne s'en sont pas encore rendus compte, ou alors ils nous le cachent, pour que nous ne nous inquiétions pas. Mais toi, Rosie, je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors, reste bien à ma gauche. »

Dos noir et ventre jaune, je veillerai sur Rosie jusqu'à ce que l'ombre m'emporte. L'ombre pourra me dévorer tout entier, je ne la laisserai pas toucher à Rosie.

* * *

Dos noir et ventre jaune, voilà bientôt trois jours que je n'ai pas dormi. Je veille de toutes mes forces sur la chambre de la petite. L'ombre, qui a déjà dévoré la partie droite du couloir, se rapproche à présent de la porte de la chambre de l'enfant. Le goupix qui dort à ses pieds, fourrure rousse et queues veloutées, est trop petit pour se rendre compte de l'imminence du danger. Il n'a jamais vu la maison sans l'ombre, pour lui, l'ombre est normale. Il plonge dedans sans prendre en compte mes avertissements, et n'en sort que bien plus tard, épuisé, lorsque l'ombre a terminé de lui aspirer ses forces vitales.

Feuilles vertes et fleurs colorées, je garde Rosie sous mon coude gauche, là où l'ombre n'est pas. Et je veille sur l'enfant de mon dresseur, je veille de toutes mes forces, dans oser fermer l'œil.  
Dos noir et ventre jaune, je n'ai plus qu'un œil. L'ombre a mangé mon œil droit, l'ombre a mangé ma patte avant droit. Elle mange la moitié de ma gamelle, aussi. J'ai faim, j'ai terriblement faim. Jour après jour, repas après repas, l'ombre dévore tout. Je mange de moins en moins, parce que l'ombre mange avant moi. Et personne ne l'a encore remarqué. Personne  
Dos noir et ventre jaune, je suis un typhlosion affamé par l'ombre.

* * *

Dos noir, ventre jaune. J'ai faim. L'ombre me dévore. L'ombre a mangé la maison. Trois quarts. Le canapé existe encore. Plus rien à manger. Juste un peu d'eau.  
Feuilles vertes. Fleurs colorées. Sous ma patte. En sécurité. De l'eau, il faut de l'eau. De l'eau pour les feuilles vertes. De l'eau pour les fleurs colorées.

Deux mois ? Trois mois ? L'ombre avance. L'ombre est tapie. Les dresseurs, les dresseurs sont mangés. L'odeur de saucisse dans l'ombre. L'odeur me nargue. Rien à manger. Rien à boire.  
Feuilles vertes. Feuilles jaunes ? Fleurs fanées ?  
De l'eau, il faut de l'eau !

Rosie est morte ! Je n'ai pas pu trouver d'eau dans l'ombre !  
Dos noir. Ventre jaune. Seul. L'ombre nargue. Les voix des dresseurs. Les dresseurs sont morts. L'ombre, l'ombre avance !

* * *

Assez ! Faim ! Soif ! Manger !  
Sang. Chaleur.  
Contact ? Main humaine ?  
L'ombre ! L'ombre nargue !  
Main, main sur le dos.  
Non ! C'est l'ombre !

Dormir...

Pas dormir ! L'ombre attaque !  
L'ombre, odeur fausse. Femme humaine, fausse. L'ombre, rien que l'ombre.  
Feu ! Mon feu ! Parti ! Éteint !  
Faim !  
Mordre, défendre. L'ombre, l'ombre est là. La main de l'ombre sur mon épaule.  
Mordre.  
Sang.  
Chaud, cuivré, liquide, délicieux.  
L'ombre ! Mordre plus !  
L'ombre se débat !  
Griffes. Encore plus de sang.  
Viande ?  
Manger !  
Mort à l'ombre ! Je vais la dévorer avant qu'elle ne me dévore !

* * *

_En rentrant ce soir-là, Thomas, le dresseur du typhlosion, subit plusieurs chocs terribles._

_Tout d'abord, c'est le silence terrible de l'appartement._

_Puis c'est le cadavre de sa femme, baignant dans son propre sang._

_Et enfin, blotti derrière le canapé, son typhlosion devenu aveugle, rongeant un fémur tout frais, serrant contre lui la roselia déshydratée._

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Danny souffre de négligence spatiale unilatérale (incapable d'appréhender la moitié, droite ou gauche, de tout ce qu'il regarde) et de schizophrénie (qui cause des hallucinations, pas un dédoublement de la personnalité !)


End file.
